sivkishenfandomcom-20200213-history
Foreword
We all know that the Mount Kailash as a great mass of black rock soaring to over 22,000 feet. It is at the border between China, Nepal and India. It is the major peak of the Gangdise range. It has more than 250 glaciers and abundant water resources and source of many large rivers such as the Ganges, Brahmaputra, Indus, Sutlej, Karnali and the Yarlung Tsangpu River and many more. People from all over the world consider it as one of the ten most beautiful mountains in China and a divine mountain universally. Its shape is like the pyramids in Egypt with four nearly symmetrical sides. Its glistening snow-covered top makes it the most eye-catching one. It possesses a subtle magnetic vibration of a supremely high order. It is a mountain of solid gold shining as brilliantly as fire. Each of Mount Kailash's faces reflects different moods. The southern face fully covered with snow It reflects majesty or splendour. The shadow cast by the rocky outcrops on it draws a huge Swastika, the seat of all power. To the East of Mount Kailash is AUM Parvat and its snow deposition pattern resembles the sacred 'AUM'. Near AUM Parvat lie Parvati Lake and sacred Lake Mansarovar, which is one of the highest freshwater lakes in the world. Pilgrimage to this great sacred mountain and these two magical lakes is a life changing experience and an opportunity to view some of the most magical scenery on the entire planet. This is supremely sacred site of Hindus, Jains, Buddhists and Ayyavazhi religions and billions of people. Hindus believe Mount Kailash to be the abode of Lord Shiva, the destroyer of ignorance and illusion, resides at the summit of this legendary mountain, where he sits in a state of perpetual meditation along with his wife Parvati. Jains believe it to be the place where Rishaba, the first of the twenty-four Tirthankaras attained liberation. Tibetan Buddhists believe Kang Rinpoche, which means Precious Snow Mountain, is a natural mandala representing the Buddhist cosmology on the earth. Tantric Buddhists believe that Mount Kailash is the home of the Buddha Demchok, who represents supreme bliss. Around this sacred mountain, there are five temples in total. All the temples shrouded by mystery and legends. Both geography and mythology play roles in the sacred significance of Mount Kailash. It has been universal interest on discovering the world hidden, mysterious and unknown wisdom of Mount Kailash. Recent studies of Russians reveal that the Mount Kailash could be a vast; it is like a human-built pyramid, the centre of an entire complex of smaller pyramids, a hundred in total. This complex, moreover, is the centre of a worldwide system connecting other monuments or sites where paranormal phenomena observed. Mount Kailash is the axis mundi, world axis, center of the world, and the navel of the world as confirmed by Google Maps and NASA pictures. Even the satellite images cannot capture this most mysterious kingdom of Shiva. It is just not practical to climb on the peaks of Mount Kailash due to its near perpendicular wall faces and death-defying weather. Its distinct shape of four sheer faces marking the cardinal points of the compass. It is an extremely difficult task since the mountain is difficult of access and dangerous. Yet, several intellectuals tried to discover the world hidden, mysterious and unknown wisdom of Mount Kailash. Many researchers believe that the foot and at the middle level of the mountain has voids. The researchers found the presence of cavities inside the sarcophagus, means "flesh-eating" that serves as a refuge in which a state of deep meditation. This adventure is one that tops many people’s bucket list. Those who want to climb to the top of it, all of a sudden get set to go in the opposite direction. Those who walked up the mountain never returned. The peak is very pointed and looks like a pyramid piercing the sky. In 2001, the Chinese gave permission for a Spanish team to climb the peak, but in the face of international disapproval, the Chinese decided to ban all attempts to climb the mountain “Why this world pillar is mysterious mountain in the world?” Moreover, why all earthly forces of power and greed forever are sealed and why its knowledge kept hidden? What is there on the peaks of Mount Kailash? The Kingdom of Shiva replies as an accurate version of Rig Veda hymns and details on why so. All questions and doubts, contentions of various schools of thought or views of contemporary science summed up in this Mahagranth.Only the enlightened mind, free from the passions can claim the Kailash as it is not possible with physical body. The person who destroyed the ignorance and illusion can reach Kailash within the mind, the Manas as the source of soul and takes a dip in the Manasarovar as the consciousness. Just as the physical mountain, Kailash considered as the center of the known world, so Shiva is the center of theSelf. Reaching calls for complete surrender of all the mental passions. To understand such a mindset requires a dimensional change in the manner of attitudes. To all those doubters who might wonder, “Is this geographic site is like energy vortices that can either uplift physical and mental states or degenerate the clamber? “ The Kingdom of Shiva replies as an accurate version of Rig Veda hymns 3.23.4, 9.63.5. The visible empire of Shiva is a forbidden place to the womb born. This is the birthplace of varied phenomena of Vedas, a huge mass of facts, they evolve, by processes of generalization and classification, the unity of force and cause resolved multiplicity into unity, many into one by the author in a story form. There exists a huge gap between the ancient Vedic knowledge and modern science. There is a need to bring back the treasure of this rich knowledge to develop modern science, which helps for the development of humankind. All questions and doubts, contentions of various schools of thought or views of contemporary science summed up in this Mahagranth. This has basis on what the sacred ancient literature says.Just as in Devi Bhagavata, Devi Gita, Shiva Purana, Padma Purana, Ganesha Purana, Linga Purana, Brahmanda Purana, Agni Purana, Vayu Purana, Srimad Bhagavat and all the other genre classics of ancient Hindu texts eulogizing various deities, the author tips his literary hat, so ‘The kingdom of Shiva’ became an another'' Unforgettable'' Mahagranth. ''This ''recognized as “what the piece is really about: the wages of violence, the burden of guilt, and the redemptive power of love by the world renowned Scholars. Read understand on the way author lucidly explained that the verses of the Rig Veda form a code that, properly interpreted, reveals an amazing amount of astronomical knowledge, which is unbelievable. Cosmic law connected with cosmic light with gods. Category:Vedic Wisdom Category:This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. Category:Content is available under CC-BY-SA.